


(Covers) See Appendix for Further Information & A Reflection of Choice by CubbieGirl1723

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: See Appendix for Further Information:ap·pen·dixəˈpendiksnoun1.ANATOMYa tube-shaped sac attached to and opening into the lower end of the large intestine in humans and some other mammals.2.a section or table of additional matter at the end of a book or document.A Reflection of Choice:During her sophomore year at Hearst, Veronica struggles with the ramifications of her previous choices and their effects on her relationships. Can she fix her past mistakes? Can she move forward?





	(Covers) See Appendix for Further Information & A Reflection of Choice by CubbieGirl1723

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CubbieGirl1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/gifts).
  * Inspired by [See Appendix for Further Information](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883434) by [CubbieGirl1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723). 
  * Inspired by [A Reflection of Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340101) by [CubbieGirl1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/46762726481/in/dateposted/) 

 

* * *

 

  

* * *

 

  


End file.
